


I have a weird non-mechanical feeling for you!

by Hybridcon_SinnerOne



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Professor Venomous only mentioned, Robots and Aliens can be happy, first fanfic, i think, lol i don't know how to tag, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybridcon_SinnerOne/pseuds/Hybridcon_SinnerOne
Summary: Everything happened so fast, first that party, where he wasn’t invited, then he was in a dance battle with that handsome alien. And now… and in a couple days both of them where fighting, neither he nor the handsome alien were doing their best, only… staring at each other.“I have a weird non-mechanical feeling for you!” he confessed, yelling. Everybody suddenly stopped, looking at him and Rad.“You… what?”





	I have a weird non-mechanical feeling for you!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo hey, my first fanfic!  
> I do love OK K.O. LET'S BE HEROES, and since the episodes 7 and 22, I was, like, Radmond for the win, the new OTP! I'm from Mexico, so my english is not perfect (Por un carajo no saben como me rompí la cabeza LOL). This is, like, just only fluff, love confessions, etc. 
> 
> Give feedback to be better in the future! Thanks!

“Explain yourself right now, you stupid robot!” his father shouted loudly. Raymond was scared, his father was angry, when his father was angry everyone could go to the incinerator, and that was creepy! 

“Father, w-well, I can explain…”

“Then, do it before I throw you to the incinerator like your stupid sibling, Darrell!” Lord Boxman pointed at Darrell, who only smiled and waved his hand.

Raymond sigh. Okay, he just needed to tell his father the true or something… And everything will be okay, right? RIGHT?

 

It was supposed to be a secret, but, oh well, everything went wrong. In the middle of the battle between his “family” and Rad’s friends everything went wrong, so wrong. That purple haired ninja girl was fighting with his sibling Shannon, that baby boy was fighting with his sibling Darrell and that big man was fighting against his father (or is what he wanted to believe, his father was trying to escape from any attack). He was supposed to fight against that handsome alien named Rad, his beloved one. Everything happened so fast, first that party, where he wasn’t invited, then he was in a dance battle with that handsome alien. And now… and in a couple days both of them where fighting, neither he nor the handsome alien were doing their best, not even moving from their places, only… staring at each other. Rad was blushing, Raymond was shaking and blushing too.

“I… I…” Raymond said with his shaking voice, he was so anxious. He wasn’t able to fight with the alien he loved. Rad wasn’t moving or doing something, just standing in front of him, blushing more. “I… I have s-something to tell you…” this wasn’t him! He was the best player, so awesome, without fear, but… now that was different, he was in front of Rad, the person who make him felt this weird feeling, gosh, if he keeps shaking he would suffer a “homerun”! Or a short circuit.

“R-Raymond?” Rad muttered.

“I… I…” it was now or never! He needed to tell him the true, he can do it! He was Raymond, the best player. He can do it!

“I have a weird non-mechanical feeling for you!” he confessed, yelling. Everybody suddenly stopped, looking at him and Rad. 

“You… what?”

“RAYMOND!!” and his father yelled. Raymond gulped, not moving from where he was standing. He tried to ignore the fact that his father was getting mad every second, he needed to say everything right now before something else happen. Raymond took a deep breath and then looked at Rad again. It was so unprofessional from he to be like this, scared and nervous, but that didn’t matter right now!

“Rad, I feel something for you since that wrecked prom where I, well, have a dance battle with you. But, I started to feel something weird inside of me, something… something that my father always told me that, as a robot, I was unable to feel it” he started to explain, ignoring the shaking stare from his siblings and the confusing stare from the others.

“Raymond…” Rad said in a soft tone.

“I-I know! Is weird and confusing because we are the enemy and that!” he nearly yelled, getting close to Rad. Rad didn’t move, feeling his heart racing every second and his face blushing a lot, god, he maybe looked like purple-skin right now. “And is bad, maybe wrong, because I’m a robot and evil, and you’re an alien and good! But since that day I wasn’t able to forget you, to not keep feeling that weird thing inside of me!”

“You… are you serious?” Rad said, trying not to smile, feeling his hand look for Raymond’s hand, he wanted to hold him.

“I never lied! It is true! I… I…”

“DON’T YOU DARE, RAYMOND!” Lord Boxman yelled. But Raymond ignored him.

“I… I love you, Rad…” he confessed, staring at Rad’s eyes. Rad softly gasped, taking Raymond´s hand with kindness. 

“R-Raymond, I-“

“THAT’S IT!” Lord Boxman, with his right hand took Raymond’s wild Elvis hair and pulled hard, getting Raymond away from Rad, sooo angry. Raymond yelped. “WE ARE GOING BACK TO THE FACTORY RIGHT NOW!” Shannon and Darrell yelped a “Yes, daddy!” and started to run to the factory. Lord Boxman ignored everyone, still yelling at Raymond while he tried to protect his awesome hair style. Neither KO, Enid, Mr. Gars and Rad did something, maybe they feared that Lord Boxman could harm Raymond more. Rad looked at his own hand, smiling a bit.

 

“But Father, I-“

“NO BUTS, RAYMOND! BEING IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE IS WRONG! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT AWFUL THING EVEN?!” Lord Boxman was a ball of rage right now.

“Because of that day when you and Professor Venomous hugged each other!” Raymond yelled, shaking, between angriness and fear. Lord Boxman suddenly closed his mouth, blushing and started to shake, slightly.

“W-What?! W-What are you talking about?!” 

“Y-You and Professor Venomous love each other! S-Since the day he was invited to our factory to talk with you I-I have seen a lot! I-I was looking throw the open doors and… T-The way both of you hugged, t-the way both of you started to chat, t-to talk each other…” Raymond slowly started to lose power in his voice, he felt… sad… so sad… Lord Boxman only stared at his robot son, not knowing what to say or do… “You… you love him, don’t…?” 

“I…” how could he deny that? Professor Venomous was handsome, awesome, better than him… the day Venomous asked him if he was single, Boxman felt so happy. And when he asked if he wanted to be his boyfriend… oh God. And then, he heard Raymond’s sob.

Raymond was sobbing, shaking, and whimpering, like a little child. “I-I want to be happy! I can’t deny my feelings for Rad! I-I can hide something that I-I w-want to scream! I-I W-WANT TO FEEL LOVED AND LOVE S-SOMEONE ELSE!” he started to cry, with feeling, it was like a tantrum but with true feelings, with a true reason to cry, not to make a mess like the majority of tantrums. Lord Boxman felt his heart start to broke in pieces. He wanted to be angry, Raymond didn’t have the right to be against him and make a tantrum! He was Lord Boxman! Someone who hated the cute things and the things that made people happy! He… He…! He wasn’t able to yell at Raymond… He was… 

“Raymond… Raymond, son, please… listen to me”

Raymond looked at his father with his eyes, full of tears.

Lord Boxman sigh, then he started to explain something that never, never told anyone, not even his beloved Professor Venomous. “I… I was afraid… that you or your siblings started to feel… well, feelings… because…” Lord Boxman tried to stay firm, but his voice kinda cracked with a sob, bad moments from his past started to hurt him again “… because, when I was young, when I was… not a villain, I felt something for someone, but that person broke my heart… that’s why I didn’t want you or your siblings to feel something! I didn’t want you to feel bad, rejected as… as I was…”

“Father…”

“I was afraid, ok?!” Lord Boxman yelped. “I… I do love Professor Venomous…A lot, and… and… b-but that guy is the enemy, he is KO’s friend and… and…” he looked Raymond’s eyes, filled with hope and tears. He wanted to say no, to be cruel, to be the real villain he was but, for the love of god, he wasn’t able! “Ugh, fine! Y-You can love that alien, b-but that doesn’t mean I’ll stop to fight against them!” 

Raymond smiled still with tears, hugged his father with all the love in the world and then started to run towards the plaza. Lord Boxman slightly smiled… maybe he needed to change… well, only a few things. He deserved a time to feel loved, so… maybe his child could have the same opportunity.

“Daddy! You’re going to love us now!?” Darrell and Shannon yelled with excitment.

“SHUT UUUP!!”

 

“Raaad!” Raymond yelled, in front of Mr. Gars local. Rad quickly went out and gasped as he looked at Raymond. Both of them smiled and, slowly, got near to the other. They smiled with shyness. “Um… I…”

“Well, I… you k-know…” Rad said softly. Both of them giggled a little because of the awkwardness.

“JUST TELL HIM THE TRUE!” Enid suddenly yelled, scaring Rad and Raymond. 

Rad took a deep breath and looked at Raymond. Then, he started: “I- U-um… w-well- I-I gotta say t-that you’re lucky that I-I like- love you too! A-and…” Rad faked a coff, trying to hide his awkwardness and play it cool “and I-I felt the same way, I thought it was s-something stupid in my mind, you know because I’m the “good” and you’re de “bad”, but… I-I feel the same, Raymond… b-but I’m scared that Lord Boxman won’t...”

“D-Don’t worry about him! He accepted!” Raymond took both of Rad’s hands with love, in his eyes were stars and fireworks because of his excitement and happy feelings. “H-He told me that this thing w-would not stop him to try defeat your friends but… but he say I have permission to be with you and love you! Please, Rad, be my significant other!”

Rad smiled, blushing a lot as Raymond. “Is called “Boyfriend”… Boyfriend”.

Raymond gasped, then squealed with love and excitement, hugging Rad and snuggling up in his arm. Rad smiled and hugged him too. 

“Oh my gosh, Enid, Rad has a boyfriend now!” KO squealed smiling. Enid only muttered something and then smiled a lil bit, she and KO maybe will need to explain Mr. Gars everything and that, but… well, Rad and Raymond are happy, so… it is okay to give someone a second opportunity.

“Rad… I love you”

“And I love you too, Raymond”

“THEY’RE SO CUUUTE!” KO squealed again.


End file.
